


Tennis no Oujisama Citrus Series

by CrunchySalad



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dubious Consent, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-07
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A completely unrelated series of PWPs focusing on different couples in the Tenipuri universe. Some fics may have non-con or dub-con. Pairings listed inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings by chapter:  
> 1\. Sanada and Echizen  
> 2\. Sanada, Yanagi, and Kirihara  
> 3\. Inui and Kaidoh  
> 4\. Chitose and Tachibana  
> 5\. Sakaki and Atobe  
> 6\. Yukimura and Sanada (AU, het)  
> 7\. Kajimoto and Wakato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: dub-con (character remains asleep during sex)

The LED light read 5:21, so Sanada knew he should be getting home soon. There was homework to take care of before his family would sit down for their traditional dinner, and then he wanted to fit in some kendo training. He wondered if the buses were running on time today, and how long it would take him to get back to Kanagawa.

And then there was the matter of the boy sleeping on the bed. Echizen Ryoma... Sanada still couldn't believe this little one had managed to beat Akaya. He was so small and pale. Weak, thought Sanada, but then he wasn't, because even if it he had passed out afterwards from the exertion, he had still beaten their junior ace. And Sanada had been given the task of bringing him home, because Sanada was in charge of cleaning up all their messes, wasn't he? All it took was Yanagi reading off the address and everyone had assumed that he would take care of it.

And now he was in some strange home, and the monk who had let him in was nowhere to be seen. Every so often he would hear tiny, soft footsteps somewhere in the house, too nimble to be anything but a cat. Aside from that though they were totally, utterly alone, the first year splayed atop cotton sheets, and Sanada thought, shouldn't he deserve a little compensation for his actions? Some kind of return for his long-suffering time as Rikkai's fukubuchou?

Sanada ran his hand along one of those pale, slender legs, testing. The boy's skin was perfectly smooth, and his muscles contracted under Sanada's firm touch, though Echizen didn't stir from his sleep. Sanada's fingers lingered on those thighs, pushing Echizen's legs open minutely, before he placed them on the warmth between the boy's legs. Sanada rubbed there, through the fabric, and he could visibly see Echizen's breath hitch. Still, now Sanada was certain that the boy would not wake, not matter what he did to him. Sanada smiled, and climbed onto the bed.

Sanada wasn't a masochist, but he also wasn't going to let Echizen's lack of reactions bother him. Wasn't that, after all, part of the fun? He removed Echizen's shorts, and pushed his legs open as wide as he could. And there Echizen was, completely spread out and open for him, with just a light scattering of pubic hair to hide his most private of areas. What an embarrassing pose, Sanada thought, before he leaned forward. He pressed his nose into Echizen's groin, inhaling, smelling that young, musty scent, and then he shifted and took the boy's small, limp cock into his mouth. It easily fit inside his mouth, and he pressed against it with his tongue, swirling, before he started to suck on it. He could hear Echizen's breathing become suddenly become rapid and irregular, involuntarily louder, but when he looked up the boy's eyes were still closed.

Echizen tasted good, Sanada decided, young and sweet, and he wished he could drink the boy's cum and see what it tasted like. But when he let Echizen's cock fall from his mouth it was only half hard, and besides, there were other matters at hand that he wanted to get to. For a moment he contemplated sticking his own erection into the Echizen's mouth, to feel that tongue on him and see the boy's small lips wrapped around his dick, before deciding against it. There was still homework and kendo, after all.

Sanada pushed up on Echizens thighs, watching as his hole came into view. It really was cute, Sanada thought, all tight and puckered like that, and he wondered if any one had come inside of it before. Sanada leaned forward and opened his mouth, reaching out his tongue to trace the rim. It rippled as he traced it, and when he stabbed his tongue inside of it he could feel it spasm around him. He fucked the boy with his tongue for awhile, getting him nice and wet, before drawing out.

Sanada's cock was painfully hard by now, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he drew it out the confines of his uniform pants and into the air. He stroked it a few times as he eyed Echizen's wet hole, smirking. He wondered if Echizen could take all of him. He reached over to the desk first to grab the bottle of lotion he had seen there earlier, and rubbed a gratuitous amount on his cock.

Leaning over the prone boy, Sanada positioned himself at Echizen's entrance. He pushed his hips forward a little, getting just the tip of his cock into that little hole, and could feel Echizen instinctually try to move away. Sanada grabbed the smaller boy's hips and pulled him closer, even as he pushed more and more into the other's body. He squinted his eyes shut as he was swallowed inch by inch into that hot tightness; it felt so good he swore he could have come without ever really fucking the boy. Finally, he was all the way in, and he took a moment to enjoy being so deep before he pulled his cock out again, almost all the way, and slammed it back in. He pistoned in and out of the boy, as hard and as deep as he could, trying to fuck the boy into the mattress. Echizen was making noises now, little despairing 'uhn's each time he was slammed into, but still he hadn't woken up. Sanada sped up his speed, violent now as his cock stabbed the boy, until he felt that familiar crescendo and grunted as he started coming. His cum poured into Echizen's abused ass as he kept thrusting in and out of him, and then he pulled out and spurted the last of his load onto Echizen's cute hole and limp cock.

Sanada smiled, content, as he grabbed the bottom of Echizen's shirt to wipe his cock clean. Echizen's hole was oozing cum now, and it was loose and sloppy. Not that it was any of Sanada's business. Sanada picked up his back pack and threw a blanket over the still sleeping boy before leaving the house. The monk was back, ringing the bell, and Sanada nodded politely to him as he left. At least one good thing had come out of Akaya's fuck ups to date.

* * *

Even before Ryoma blinked open his eyes, he knew something was wrong, and his body narrowed in on the problem pretty fast. His ass was swollen, wet, and sore. He was also very sticky. He turned onto his stomach and moaned. It was that good kind of sore, he thought to himself, a sore that told him that he had just been very, very full. Ryoma smirked to himself. He wondered who had just taken advantage of him, and he wondered if next time, he'd be awake enough to enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: non-con

The sound of a zipper opening startled every one in Sanada's living room room. Kirihara, handcuffed and kneeling on the floor, looked absolutely furious.

"What are you doing, Genichirou?" Yanagi asked, and the only emotion that could be discerned in his voice was curiosity.

"I have to punish the brat," Sanada replied from his position of standing in front of Kirihara. "I might as well enjoy doing it."

"Hm. I thought using your grandfather's handcuffs to restrain Akaya was a creative touch, but I'm not sure I can agree to this."

"I don't know what you're complaining about. I never said you couldn't join in."

At that, Yanagi only crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair.

Sanada reached into his pants and pulled out his cock, smirking as Kirihara's eyes glinted for a moment. The boy was mad, Sanada knew, but then he should have known there would be consequences for his actions.

"Don't look at me like that," Sanada said, stroking his cock to half mast, "you'll enjoy this when I'm done."

The realization of what was happening dawned on Kirihara, and he looked almost scared for a second before he let his anger take over again. Sanada smiled and slapped his penis against Kirihara's cheek, an action that made Kirihara flinch. He was completely hard now, anticipating, and he knew the sight of his erection must have been intimidating, especially given what he was going to do with it. Kirihara had every right to be scared. He moved his penis down and traced Kirihara's red lips with it.

"Open your mouth."

Kirihara glared at him and bit into the air, missing Sanada's cock by millimeters. Sanada backhanded him as hard as he could, hard enough to instantly leave a bright red hand print.

"Be a good boy, or else I won't be so nice with you."

Sanada could see fear enter Kirihara's eyes again, and the younger boy opened his mouth a little bit. Sanada pressed against his slightly parted lips, forcing the head of his cock into that wet heat.

"Suck it."

Kirihara whimpered around Sanada's cock, but he did as he was told, and started sucking on Sanada's meat. It was strange, to have some one's cock in his mouth, especially when it was so large, but he tried his best. Then, Sanada was pushing the rest of his cock into his mouth, and Kirihara nearly gagged as he felt it go down his throat. He cried around the erection in his mouth and tried to move away, but Sanada's hands were in his hair forcing him to stay where he was. Then Sanada pulled out and pushed back in, pistoning, fucking his throat while there was nothing he could do about it. Kirihara struggled to breath during the onslaught, hoping it would be over soon. After what seemed like a long time Sanada grunted and Kirihara could feel cum rushing down his throat, and then Sanada was pulling out and he could taste cum on his tongue and could feel hot, sticky, spurts splattering onto his cheeks and chin. Kirihara had his eyes closed during the ordeal, but when he opened them he was scared to see that Sanada was still hard.

"Renji. Don't you want to have some fun with him too?"

Kirihara's gaze shot over to his other sempai, who he remembered was there and had watched the whole thing. How could Yanagi-sempai let Sanada do something like this to him?

"Me?" Yanagi asked, amused.

"I need you to loosen him up for me. If I fuck him now, I'll tear his ass apart."

Kirihara's eyes widened and he tried to struggle away again, but Sanada still had a strong grip on him.

"Yan-" he tried to plead with his sempai, but as soon as he opened his mouth Sanada raised his hand again, and his words were cut off by another vicious backhand. It stung so much Kirihara could feel his eyes watering.

"Shut up, brat," Sanada told him. Then Sanada reached down and started pulling at his clothes, finally ripping them off piece by piece. Kirihara shivered as he was gradually exposed to the cold, and when he was completely naked Sanada laughed at the state of him. "Look at you, you're so hard you're dripping. You're such a little slut."

Sanada took a step back and sat down on the sofa, stroking his still hard cock. Kirihara was about to take the chance to run away when he felt hands on his waist and a chest press against his bare back.

"Kirihara." He could feel Yanagi's voice against his ear. "You look so cute, with Genichirou's cum all over your face."

Kirihara felt betrayed. He could feel something slick and hard press against his entrance, and groaned as Yanagi slowly pushed it in. It was too hard and too slender to be an erection, and he soon realized that Yanagi was fucking him with the handle of one of Sanada's swords. After a few strokes Yanagi pulled the sword out and lifted Kirihara onto his lap. Kirihara felt something else at his entrance then, and he knew exactly what it was.

"Sit down, Akaya."

Afraid of angering Yanagi, or even worse, angering Sanada, Kirihara slowly lowered himself into Yanagi's lap. He couldn't help moaning as he did so, feeling Yanagi fill him bit by bit. Yanagi was thicker than the sword handle, and hotter, and felt so good entering him. Soon he was fully seated and felt completely stretched out.

Kirihara leaned his head back and moaned as Yanagi kissed the back of his neck. It was odd, but it felt so wonderful to have Yanagi inside of him.

"Yanagi-sempai," Kirihara moaned, and he begin riding Yanagi's cock. He impaled himself over and over again, loving every moment of Yanagi inside of him. Then Yanagi reached around and started stroking him, and he came all over Yanagi's hand. A few seconds later he could feel Yanagi coming inside his ass, and he pouted when his sempai finished and pulled out of him. He felt so... empty now.

"My turn now."

Sanada's voice jerked Kirihara out of the afterglow and back into reality. He tried to squirm away as Sanada came near him, but he was too slow, and soon Sanada had grabbed onto his legs and was pushing him onto his back.

"Hold his legs up for me," Sanada told Yanagi, and Kirihara could feel Yanagi's now limp cock against the top of his head as his sempai moved forward to grab onto his thighs. Yanagi lifted Kirihara's legs up and spread them apart, holding them in position.

Kirihara winced as he felt the tip of Sanada's cock press into his asshole. He had seen Sanada's erection, had felt it almost choke him, and he didn't know if he could survive having that monster inside of him. Sanada pushed in even more, and it really, really hurt. He must have been twice as thick as Yanagi.

"Please, Sanada-fukubuchou," Kirihara begged as Sanada forced himself into him, "it's too big. Please, take it out."

Kirihara whimpered as Sanada drove himself in even deeper; he had never felt anything this deep in his ass anymore.

"It's okay," Yanagi whispered to him, "it's almost all the way in now."

Kirihara could feel his eyes watering. He felt like he was being split in two. "I can't take it, Sanada-fukubuchou."

"Oh, you'll take it," Sanada said, still pressing into him. "You'll take all of it."

It was so hard and big. Kirihara felt his tears escape him, and he yelped as Sanada pushed the rest of the way. He could feel Sanada's balls against his ass now, so he knew that at least there wasn't anymore to take, but then Sanada started pistoning in and out of him and the pain of that was even worse.

"It hurts," Kirihara cried, while Yanagi smoothed his hair.

"It's okay, Akaya. It will be over soon."

Kirihara tried to think of something else, tried to distract himself from what was going on, but he couldn't block out the feeling of Sanada fucking him. After what was too long he finally felt jets of cum shoot out inside of him, felt himself leaking cum even before Sanada stopped and pulled out. But finally Sanada wasn't inside of him anymore, and even though his ass was hurt and loose at least it was over.

"It's okay," and this time it was Sanada's voice, not Yanagi's. Sanada turned him over to his stomach and undid his handcuffs. "Next time, you'll be used to it."


	3. Chapter 3

Kaido went through the motions of his stretches, calmed by the murmurings of the nearby ravine and the scribbling of pen on paper he had gotten so used to. He wasn't sure when it was that Inui became such a fixture in his training regiment, but now he almost felt at a loss whenever his sempai wasn't there to help him. It irked Kaido, and he told himself that he shouldn't become so reliant on some one else. But then, Inui didn't seem to mind at all... after all, Inui had taken it upon himself to help Kaido out.

"I think that's enough quad stretches," Inui mumbled to him, though his face was still immersed in one of the many color-coded notebooks he carried around with him. "You should move on to triceps now."

"Hai." Kaido reached an arm back and held it there, beginning his count to thirty. Inui was placing his notebook down carefully on the grass, the pen on top of it.

"Kaido, I've noticed some problems with your movements lately. They're not as fluid as they should be; have you been having any sort of problems with your body?"

"Aa." Inui-sempai was so perceptive, Kaido thought. He really was lucky to have Inui looking after him like this. "My lower back has felt sore recently, but I'm not sure why."

"Your lower back..." Inui rubbed at his chin, glasses shining heavily in the sun. "And not in any other areas of your body?"

"No." Kaido switched arms.

"Hmm." Inui looked up at the sky, contemplating, then his eyes seem to rest on Kaido again. "The problem could be... rectal."

Kaido froze, and lost count of his stretching. "Rectal."

"Yes. It's only a possibility, but if you'd like I could check it out right now."

"Inui-sempai, I'm not sure-"

Inui turned his head to the side, curious. "What's wrong, Kaido? Don't you want to be in the best shape for tennis? It's just a standard examination."

Kaido was sure he was blushing. "But some one might come by."

"No one ever comes here, you know that. Isn't that why you picked this area to train in?"

Kaido was very unsure about all this, but he had to admit that Inui was being completely rational. Inui was his sempai after all, and really smart about these kinds of things, so maybe it was for the best for Inui to examine him.

"All right," Kaido finally said, though he was still hesitant.

"I'll need you to take off your pants so I can examine the area."

Kaido's face felt hot, and he wondered if it were completely red by now. He knew Inui was a boy, so it was nothing his sempai had never seen before, and they were often naked together when the team took showers in the locker room, but... this was different, somehow. Kaido shook his head and told himself it wasn't any different. It was completely clinical.

Kaido started to take off his pants in slow and clumsy movements, very careful not to accidentally flash Inui or anything disrespectful like that. When they were off he laid down on his back, very aware of the grass brushing against his bare legs and the breeze on his penis. He pulled the bottom center of his shirt down, covering his genitalia, and felt lucky when Inui didn't say anything about his bashfulness.

Inui pulled something out of his back pack, and Kaido eyed the small bottle suspiciously.

"What's that?"

"It's just some lotion. It will make the experience less unpleasant for you."

Kaido watched as Inui smoothed the lotion over his fingers, and then Inui was pressing those fingers against the entrance at his ass. Kaido held his breath as Inui probed there, just running his fingertip around the rim. Finally, Inui started sliding a finger into the hole, and Kaido let out a gasp. First there was just one finger, and then two, moving in and out as they searched for something inside of him. It wasn't a horrible sensation, Kaido decided, but it was strange.

"Hmm..." Inui was rubbing inside him, his face impassive as ever, and Kaido wondered if he had found something. "Kaido, do you ever do this to yourself? Put your fingers in here?"

"Inui-sempai, no!" Kaido was shocked that Inui was even asking.

"Don't get upset, Kaido. I need to know more information if this examination's going to do you any good. What about your penis? Do you ever touch yourself there?"

Kaido wondered if it was possible to blush any more than he sure he was now. "Why do you need to know that?"

"The systems are closely connected."

"... Aa... I do, sometimes," Kaido murmured, in disbelief that he was actually talking about this.

"I see." Inui's fingers turned then, and hit some spot inside of him that made him see stars. He involuntarily let out a moan. "Kaido, if you don't let go of your shirt, you'll stain it."

Kaido looked down at his shirt and saw a tent where his penis, now erection, was. He could clearly see the head of his penis outlined in the fabric, and a spot of pre-come was already leaking through where the tip was. "But, sempai-"

"It's okay, it's nothing I've never seen before."

Kaido's fingers tightened for a moment, but then decided that Inui knew best, and he let go. He felt his shirt fall to his waist, and felt Inui's gaze on the erection now laying flush against his stomach. Then Inui's fingers were moving out of him, and Kaido wondered if it were finally over.

"Kaido, it seems your problem is more severe than I thought. You're going to need an enema. I can give you one right now, if you want."

"An enema? You... have one with you?" Things were sounding more unpleasant than ever. But at least Inui was here, to diagnose his problem and help him through it.

"Not a medical enema, but something that will work just as well. Do you trust me, Kaido?"

"Of course, sempai."

"Then lay down and spread your legs."

Kaido did as he was told, worried and nervous. Inui tugged on the waistband of his sweatpants, and Kaido saw a nest of black curls and Inui's own erection pop out, but then he looked away, embarrassed.

"It might hurt a little," Kaido heard Inui say, "and you'll be sore afterwards, but I think this will cure your problems."

"Hai, Inui-sempai."

Kaido felt something push against his hole, something big and slick with lotion, and he felt his whole body flush as he thought about what it was. Try not to think about it, Kaido told himself. It's just an enema, just a medical procedure that would help his back problems.

It hurt, just like Inui said it would, but Kaido gritted his teeth and bore it. It took a few seconds, but then Inui was completely inside of him, and he rested there a few moments for Kaido to adjust. Then he started moving back and forth, building up a gentle rhythm, and Kaido couldn't help but moan when Inui hit that spot inside of him with every thrust. He didn't realize that an enema could feel so good, and found himself wanting Inui to rock harder inside him. Kaido draped one arm over his eyes, mortified that he was getting such pleasure out of this, at the same time wishing that it never ended. Then he felt it building, the orgasm, and his whole body shook as he came. As he felt his penis twitch and spurt out cum, he became aware of something hot and wet shooting into him, and realized that Inui had come inside of him.

"There," Inui breathed, removing himself with a wet sound before tucking himself back in his pants. "That should help you."

Kaido saw that his cum was all over Inui's shirt, and couldn't believe what he had just done. But Inui just reached into his back pack to change into a new shirt, and opened up his notebook to write down new information.

"I think that's enough stretches for now, Kaido. You should get dressed and begin your training for today."

Kaido nodded and grabbed his pants, trying to ignore as best he could that something wet was leaking out of him.

"Inui-sempai..." Kaido begin, then stopped, thinking maybe it would be rude to ask.

"What is it, Kaido?" Inui asked, still writing in his notebook.

"If I still have back problems after this, can... can you give me another... enema?"

Inui looked up at him, studying him, and then smiled for the first time that day. "Of course, Kaido. I wouldn't be much of a sempai, if I didn't help you."


	4. Chapter 4

Tachibana hadn't seen him since the end of Kantou, when he had just shown up out of nowhere, and that was just fine with him. He didn't know why Chitose had bothered to show up; or maybe he did, and was just avoiding the issue. The fact remained that Chitose was not a person he wanted to deal with.

Of course, the fact that he didn't want to see him was probably the very reason he ended up bumping into him at some coffee shop, because fate was just funny like that. Real funny, Tachibana thought, glaring up at the sky as if fate personified was looking down at him.

"I'm just here to pick up some beans," he had said, but Chitose wouldn't have any of that.

"We're old friends, aren't we?" Chitose had asked back, that smile on his face. The one that had always infuriated Tachibana just a little bit, three parts cockiness and two parts Cheshire cat. "Doesn't our history mean anything to you?"

And that's how he found himself in this situation, sitting across from Chitose with a bag of coffee beans beside him on the floor and a double espresso in his hands. The table was too small, and their outstretched legs were brushing against each others, and Tachibana was pretty sure that Chitose's thigh rubbing up against his own was no accident.

"You know, I was pretty surprised to see you in the tournament." Chitose blew across the surface of his latte. "I had heard you were playing again, but I didn't believe it. Not with the whole tragic hero bit you pulled."

Tachibana only shrugged.

"Hmm..." Chitose's eyes beamed, playful. "Now why would you start playing again... it's not because of those second years, is it? I know... I bet you're screwing one of them."

Tachibana had forgotten how well Chitose knew him.

"Let's see... which one... is it the blue-haired one? He's really cute. I bet he'd look really good on his back with his legs spread. Or maybe the redhead? He seemed awfully enamored of you. Tell me if I guess it right."

"Who says it's not both of them?" Tachibana asked, completely deadpan.

Chitose broke out laughing. "No one has a sense of humor quite like yours." Chitose lowered his head as he brought his cup up, taking a nice, long sip of his drink as he contemplated the subject. "You fuck them, right, because I can't imagine either of those skinny little things fucking you."

"That would be a strange visual, wouldn't it?"

"Very." Chitose leaned forward, just a tiny bit. "Don't you get sick of topping all the time? Don't you miss being able to take turns?"

"Well," Tachibana replied, finishing off his espresso, "now that you're here, I'll be able to switch it up a little."

Chitose blinked a few times, and Tachibana smiled at the fact that he had managed to surprise the other boy. But then Chitose's lips spread out into a grin. "You were always good at seeing right through me."

"Twenty seconds," Chitose then said, getting out of his seat.

Tachibana watched as Chitose walked into the bathroom, wild hair bouncing after him, and wondered if twenty seconds was still a little too conspicuous. Still, he counted to twenty before getting up and following, reaching a hand into his pocket to adjust his hard-on along the way. When he got into the bathroom he was glad to see it was empty, and checked the bottom of the stalls until he caught sight of Chitose's standard geta sandals. He opened the door a little, not surprised when Chitose grabbed his shirt and dragged him in, locking the stall behind him.

Before he knew it his zipper was down and his cock was being pulled through the hole, and he realized that Chitose already had his cock out through his pants as well.

"You always could get hard at the drop of a dime," Chitose commented, and then he was close enough to stroke both of them together at the same time.

Tachibana moaned as Chitose jerked him off, feeling the other boy rub against him. Then Chitose's fingers were sliding inside of him, a bit dry and uncomfortable, but better every second he was stretched out. Then those fingers were rubbing at the spot inside of him, and he felt his cock grow even harder.

"Fuck..." Tachibana moaned, unable to help himself. "Hurry up and put it in me, or else I'm going to cum like this."

"Don't be such a slut," Chitose replied, "I'm getting to that part."

Tachibana felt himself being turned around and roughly pushed against the wall, then felt his pants being pulled down to his thighs and Chitose's cock rubbing against his hole, so hard and just a little wet with pre-cum. Pre-cum that was being smeared all over his little hole. He pushed his ass out, grunting as the tip of Chitose's cock pushed up and into him, and Chitose slowly pushed in the rest of the way.

"Fuck, yeah." Chitose moaned, balls deep into Tachibana's ass. "You're so fucking tight. No one's used your ass in awhile, huh?"

"Just move already," Tachibana growled, closing his eyes in sheer pleasure as Chitose did just that. The other boy pistoned in and out of him, hard and fast, slamming his own cock up against the stall wall every time. He could hear the wet, pounding noise of Chitose fucking into him, could hear the stall rattle, and though any one could walk into the bathroom at any moment Tachibana didn't care. All he cared about was the cock slamming deep into him, hot and hard and oh so good, and he wondered why he was so against seeing Chitose again. He missed being fucked this good.

Tachibana moaned as Chitose's cock pounded into his prostate, slamming into the wall one last time before coming all over it, spilling himself onto the stall and the tiled floor. He could feel Chitose pull out of him and turn him back around, and then he was on his knees with Chitose's fat cock in his mouth.

"Suck it," Chitose commanded, shoving it down Tachibana's throat.

Tachibana swirled his tongue around Chitose's meat, sucking on the juicy appendage. He pushed his tongue into the slit at the head, tasting the pre-cum there, then pushed his face forward until his nose was buried in Chitose's pubes. He bobbed his head back and forth on the thick pole a few times, sucking as hard as he could, before he felt Chitose's cock jerk and then fill his mouth with sweet, hot cum. Tachibana kept his mouth on Chitose's cock even as it softened, sucking out every drop of cum he could, and it wasn't until Chitose was half-hard that he released it with a wet plopping noise.

"Fuck," Chitose murmured, a little dazed, "that was good."

"Yeah," Tachibana agreed, wondering if he should clean the stall of his spunk. No, he decided, that's what the janitors were for. He got up and pulled up his pants, watching as Chitose tucked his now-spent cock back into his boxers before zipping up his jeans.

"You wanna meet tomorrow morning for coffee too?" Chitose chuckled.

"Sorry." Tachibana opened the stall door, stepping out into the bathroom. "Morning practice. Maybe some other time."

The next morning Tachibana got up out of his bed as soon his alarm went off and, groaning, promptly fell back into it. Now he remembered why he didn't want to see with Chitose... whenever they met up, there was always a fifty-fifty chance his ass would be sore as hell the day afterwards.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: sex between a major and a minor; personally, I do tend to pretend tenipuri boys are older than they are, because they act/look like they're at least in high school

Sakaki Tarou wasn't surprised, late one night, when he walked out to his car to find Atobe Keigo leaning against it. It was hot out despite the lateness in the hour, muggy and humid in a way that made your every pore scream for relief. Sakaki had his jacket draped over one arm, the sleeves of his white silk shirt rolled up to his elbows, a mild reprieve from the weather. Most all of the other cars were gone, and Keigo was the lone figure in the empty parking lot, his skin almost luminescent in the sparse light and against the bold red of Sakaki's Porsche.

He was still wearing the jersey and shorts of his tennis uniform, and shifted minutely as Sakaki walked up to him, but even that small movement was imbued with so much confidence and sexuality. He was all slim muscle and latent sex, eyes half-lidded with sultry promise, and it made Sakaki want to part those ivory thighs and fuck the small boy against the side of his car.

But that would be highly inappropriate.

"Kantoku," Keigo breathed, and his very voice made Sakaki's body stir, "I need a ride."

It was an order, Sakaki knew, but the last thing he needed, despite his desire, or perhaps because of it, was time spent alone with Keigo. "Call one of your chauffeurs."

Keigo didn't even frown or bat an eyelash, and as soon as Sakaki saw his composure he knew he had lost... after all, Atobe Keigo was a boy used to getting whatever it was that he wanted.

"But you're already here."

Sakaki stepped forward, intent on getting inside his car, but he made a miscalculation... a mistake, because Keigo was stepping forward as well, and as they passed one another those slim fingers were brushing against his groin. It was such a light touch, but such a sure one, and Sakaki knew he was already hard underneath the stiff fabric of his pants.

"Ne, Sensei, how badly do you want to fuck me?"

Sakaki shivered, because that word was almost obscene spilling from Keigo's red lips, and he could see Keigo's mouth turn up in a small smirk. Keigo was too aware of the power he held over others... but then he was stepping even closer, one of his fingers running up and down the length of Sakaki's cock, and his lips were too close, too inviting not to be kissed.

Sakaki leaned down, leaned forward, and Keigo's lips were so soft against his. Keigo's mouth was so sweet, so warm, Sakaki almost forgot to breath as they kissed... and now Keigo's hands were on the lower portion of his back, and they were rubbing together, his own hand moving up and down that smooth thigh. But then Keigo was pulling away, opening the car door, and as he slid back onto the leather seats Sakaki only watched. He looked so wanton, but so proud at the same time, and Sakaki questioned once again the intelligence in doing this. But then Keigo was spreading his legs apart and saying something.

"Really," Keigo said, leaning back on his elbows, "haven't you kept me waiting long enough?"

Sakaki looked around the parking lot to make sure no one had come in the time they had spent together so far. No one was there... perhaps some one might show up, but as it was he wasn't too far concerned. He slid into the back seat beside Keigo, leather sticky on his skin, and closed the door. The car light shut off, and there was only the moon, shining dimly through the tinted windows.

He captured Keigo's lips with his own again, wanted so much to taste as much of the boy as he could. His hands roamed Keigo's body, pushing his jersey up to ghost along his nipples and chest, moving downwards to feel his slim legs. Sakaki broke the kiss, moving his mouth downwards... he wanted to taste Keigo's skin, and he did, licking and sucking all along that slender neck.

"Nn... Kantoku..." Keigo thrust upwards, trying to rub against him, and he held those small hips down. He licked lower, past the rolled up jersey to Keigo's smooth, perfect chest, and the boy tasted of sweat and exercise. His skin was pristine, but Sakaki marked each inch with love bites, delighting in the short gasps and noises Keigo made as he sucked his nipples into his mouth.

Lower then, kissing a trail down his abdomen, past his stomach muscles, and he was undoing the boy's shorts. He pulled them off, Keigo lifting his hips to help, and then the boy was fully displayed in front of him, cock pink and slender, so hard that it was already leaking.

He had wanted to do this for so long, and now it was right it front of him... Sakaki leaned down, pressed a reverent kiss against the tip of Keigo's cock, and took the boy into his mouth. Keigo gasped, arched upwards, and then Sakaki was suckling on that tender flesh. Keigo tasted so good, felt so good inside his mouth, and it wasn't long before the young boy came, shooting sweet cum into Sakaki's mouth.

Sakaki let Keigo's small cock drop from his mouth, wet and glistening and only half-hard now, and pressed kisses along its length. He moved lower, nuzzling gently against Keigo's balls, pushing Keigo's slender legs upwards and out with his hands. He was holding them behind the knees now, pressing them almost to Keigo's chest, and there it was... that small, puckered hole he had so often dreamed of, cute and pink and so very tight.

He touched the tip of his tongue to it, amused as it twitched against him. He ran his tongue around it, circular patterns around the rim, pushing just a little more inwards with each pass. Keigo was moaning above him, and then his body finally relaxed, and Sakaki pushed his tongue inside his hole with minimal resistance. He pushed his tongue in as deep as he could and swept it around, wanting to taste as much of the young boy as he could. He withdrew a little, then pushed back in, fucking the boy with his tongue, before swirling it around again. He spent several minutes eating Keigo's delicious ass, before growing bored of the game.

Moving up, he was pleased to see that Keigo was hard again... it was nice to be young, Sakaki thought. He spread those lovely legs even farther out, positioned himself at Keigo's entrance... and with one hand to guide his cock, he started to push in.

"Kantoku," Atobe moaned, squirming a little... it was such a tight fit, but he wanted this so bad...

"Does it hurt, Keigo?" Sakaki gritted out, even as the head of his cock slid into Keigo's hole.

Atobe's eyes were cringed shut, but he answered with a no. Sakaki took one of his hands, le it down to his small cock.

"Play with yourself for me, Keigo," Sakaki whispered, and then he was shifting, holding Keigo's legs up in the air as he looked down. He watched his cock sink into that small ass, watched Keigo's hand tugging on his penis... it made him want to come just to see it, but then he was all the way in, and it felt so unbelievable.

He leaned forward, Keigo leaned forward, and then the young boy was kissing him almost desperately. Keigo's arms snaked around his neck, and he could feel the young boy's cock twitching from between their stomachs. Without even being aware of it his hips started moving, rolling back and forth, fucking Keigo with short, hard thrusts. Keigo's ass was wet now, and maybe it was blood, and Keigo's moans were interspersed with whimpers... pain and pleasure, and he never said to stop, and he was still hard in between them.

Harder, longer, and nothing had ever felt so good as this boy... then Sakaki felt something sticky hit his chest, and he realized Atobe had come again. He thrust a few more times, and then he was coming too, shooting spurt after spurt inside that little ass. And then Keigo's arms legs were wrapping around his waist, and he buried his face in the boy's ivory neck.

"Can we..." Keigo asked, his voice tired and sated and surprisingly small, "fall asleep like this? I want to sleep with you inside me."

Sakaki nodded, and felt himself being lulled into dream... he had come too hard, was too tired to stay awake any more. In the back of his mind his conscience was stirring, but right now he was content just to be with this lovely, beautiful boy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: AU, het, fem!Sanada

There was more of a commotion than she expected; but that was mostly her fault, for not expecting as much as she should have. After all, being a professional tennis player with her level of skill and celebrity tended to bring unfortunate side effects, and after winning the Australian Open and having her face flashed inside the pages of multiple international magazines (not the covers, God forbid... she hated having people dress her and make her up and pose her and make her into this pretty model girl that she wasn't), she should have expected her old classmates to make more than a little fuss.

But she wasn't expecting some of them to be as star struck as they were. And those were the ones who had never liked her in high school, had teased her for being a tomboy, for being anti-social, for getting into fights. Pathetic. She had managed to get away from them though, and had somehow blended into the crowd. To her immense relief (as she had never outgrown her anti-social ways), no one seemed to be noticing her, and she was free to wonder through the hotel ballroom as she pleased.

She felt awkward and uncomfortable, her tight black dress clinging to her skin and clumsy necklaces hanging over her chest. Her very short black hair had been teased as much as they could tease it, in a style they had told her to be 'tousled and sexy'. An ensemble courtesy of her stylist, of course, as she would have been content to wear a pair of nice pants and a button down shirt. It wouldn't hurt you to be more feminine, her manager had scolded her, it's bad enough that you don't wear skirts or dresses on the court like the other pros. Think about the endorsements you're losing out on.

She had sniffed at that, saying that she had enough endorsements as it was, but that only led to a lengthy lecture, full of snide remarks and narcissistic tandems. She had capitulated at the end only out of boredom from listening to her manager speak. Still, she couldn't help but hate the stylist he then hired her and his attempts to make her dress like some Hollywood starlet.

She stepped through small groups and clusters of her former classmates, sipping on mixed drinks all the while. She eventually ended up on a stool by the bar, wondering why she had even come to this stupid reunion. After all, she could count the number of friends she had in high school on one finger, and she already knew Yagyuu wasn't going to be here (though his waste of a best friend Niou might be).

It had been a bad idea to come. High school had, after all, been nothing but a string of embarrassments. She would leave, she decided... after one more drink. A few drinks later her head was spinning slightly, and when a voice cut through her haze she initially brushed it off as her imagination... after all, that voice had never been turned on her during high school, not even once.

"... you look just as beautiful now as you did in high school," it was saying, "Sanada-kun."

Her name, in that voice, and Sanada realized that Yukimura Seichi was, for the very first time, actually talking to her. She looked up, cringed to see that Yukimura was even more handsome than he had been in high school. He really was a beautiful man, she thought, a Ganymede or Hyacinth for the modern generation.

"How would you know," she said, surprised she could summon so much venom when talking to Yukimura. "You never noticed me in high school."

"Oh, I disagree," Yukimura replied, nonplussed, "after all, it was hard not to notice the girl who always wore a boy's uniform to school. That dress suits you, by the way."

"Then you just chose ignore me."

"Don't be so petulant, Sanada." Yukimura chuckled a little, and Sanada hated himself for flushing slightly at the sound. "I was too involved in tennis to see anything else."

And Sanada knew that, remembered from high school... remembered walking by the boys' tennis courts after the girls' club was done with practice, standing a few yards back from those fawning girls who came to see the players without knowing anything of tennis, watching as Yukimura led the others in practice. Sometimes Yukimura would just observe the other players, Yanagi Renji by his side, and Sanada wished that she could be there alongside them... she had the talent, she had the skill, but not, apparently, the proper chromosome. Other times Yukimura would play a game, and those were the times that Sanada was actually glad Rikkai's third-rate girls' tennis club was so lax as to let its members out early so often.

"Though that's not a part of my life anymore," Yukimura continued, acrimony dripping from every word. It made Sanada remember when Yukimura had stopped playing tennis, when the boys' tennis courts had become empty for weeks, afternoons spent at the hospital instead. "But you're certainly doing well in the field. I must say, that spread you did for Vanity Fair..."

Sanada frowned, her cheeks a light rose stain. She remembered that article, the British photographer... the fact that he had costumed her in little more than an obi.

"... I wasn't aware you could make that kind of face."

"Stop it," Sanada muttered, because Yukimura's hand was on her thigh, and she could feel Yukimura's breath on her neck.

"Sanada," Yukimura mumbled, voice so close to her ear, "haven't you always liked me?"

Sanada was hurt by the fact that Yukimura knew that, that he knew that and had never said anything. She hated Yukimura's confidence, hated how it came from fact rather than ego, because despite it all she had liked Yukimura ever since then, hadn't she.

Her brow furrowed as Yukimura's hand moved up her thigh, moved inside the folds of her skirt, and she could only focus on the empty glass in front of her. Then Yukimura's finger was pressing against the cotton of her panties, rubbing a trail in between the folds of her labia, and she couldn't help but move into the touch.

"I have a room upstairs," Yukimura whispered in her ear, "come up with me."

Yukimura's hand slid out of her dress, and she was nodding, letting Yukimura help her up. She was sure that her face was flushed now, hoped no one noticed, but their path to the elevator was thankfully an eventless one. As soon as the elevator door shut Yukimura was reaching out for her, hands on her waist and lips pressing against her lips. She opened her mouth, letting Yukimura's tongue slide in, and felt Yukimura's hand pull on the fabric of her dress strap. She felt it slide down her shoulders, felt her breasts exposed to the air, and then Yukimura's lips were moving down, pressing kisses along her neck and collarbone.

Sanada arched as Yukimura's mouth enclosed around a nipple, her voice a slight pant, and Yukimura's other hand was underneath her skirt, pulling her underwear to the side. She was already wet, and then Yukimura's fingers were sliding into her, and she could taste the blood from where she bit down on her lip. He curled them inside her, slid them in and out, his lips back on hers and their tongues intertwining.

"You're so wet," Yukimura murmured against her lips, but then the elevator was ringing, and Yukimura's fingers were sliding out of her as she pulled up the shoulders of her dress.

They stumbled to Yukimura's room, then stumbled to the bed, Yukimura falling easily between her legs as their lips met again. His fingers were pulling at the fabric at her waist, tugging her dress up, and she could feel his hard cock pressed against her through the fabric of his pants.

Sanada reached between them with one hand as the other tangled on Yukimura's suit jacket, pressing her palm between Yukimura's legs. She could feel the lines of Yukimura's cock even through the cotton, could make out the ridges of his shaft and the outline of his cockhead. Her fingers found the outline of a button, of a zipper, and she undid Yukimura's pants and fumbled through the hole in his boxers. Her fingers met flesh, and she wrapped them around Yukimura's cock, and he was so hot and hard as she pulled him out, leaking pre-cum as she slid a thumb into the slit.

Yukimura pushed up on her thighs, spreading her legs out a little more, and she could feel the lips of her cunt spread out as she guided Yukimura's cock inside of her. She gasped as Yukimura pushed into her, inch after inch, and she wrapped both arms around Yukimura's neck as the man filled her. Then Yukimura was completely inside, and it felt so good, and Sanada wrapped her legs around his torso as he started fucking her. The room was filled with her moans, his heavy breathing, and the wet sound of their flesh meeting every time he pushed himself into her.

He licked a trail down her neck as he fucked her, a hand cupping and squeezing her breast, and Sanada could feel that familiar pleasure build up. Yukimura pushed himself up off the bed, still fucking her, but now he was half kneeling and his cock felt like it could go deeper and harder than before. His thumb reached down and found her clit, and as he rubbed it Sanada felt herself come, eyes shut as the sensation overtook her body and her pussy spasmed. Yukimura thrust into her a few more times before he pulled out, and she opened her eyes just enough to see him give his cock a few tugs, and then she felt spurts of hot semen land on her stomach and cunt.

Things after were a little bit of a haze. They lay in bed for a few moments to recover, and somehow went through the motions of cleaning up, and then Yukimura was straightening his suit, saying something about an early meeting in the morning, and Sanada knew when she was being brushed off after a one night stand. She really hadn't expected anything more than that, though she still felt a little down to think about it. But then he was pressing a business card into her palm and leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

"I'd ask for your number, but for some reason women never trust a man who tells them he'll call them back. I'd like to see you again, so call me."

Yukimura left, the door a loud thud as it closed, and Sanada smiled to herself as she read over the cream-colored sliver of paper.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This plot is based on Koi wo Suru Shokubutsu and Koi wo Suru DNA by Yamane Ayano, which I thought would make good fusion material with these two lovely boys.

He might not have looked it, but Wakato Hiroshi liked routine. For instance, he liked knowing that after tennis practice, he would linger with his adoring fangirls for about twenty minutes, then go into the locker rooms in time to see Kajimoto come out of the showers in only his towel. Completely wet. Naked, with just that small school-supplied towel, and that really cool silver ring he always wore on his ear.

But this was neither here or there, and Hiroshi didn't like to get distracted. It was easy for him to get distracted, and he wasn't really smart, or especially talented at anything other than collecting cute girls, so he had to stay focused to keep ahead of everybody else.

That day, though, when he walked into the locker room, Kajimoto was already sitting on the bench. Hiroshi would have been aggravated by the break in routine, only Kajimoto was still wearing that little towel, and it was dipped down even lower than usual, so he decided it was all okay. Hiroshi turned his back on his captain and began to change into his casual clothes. After this he would go home, do his homework and study until his mother called him for dinner, than go out and find a place to practice his tennis. Perhaps he would sneak back into the school, or play at the nearby street courts, he hadn't decided yet. Routine was good, but it was best to leave some things open to fate and chance. Then, after that, he would go home, shower and wash up, and sleep for eight hours until it was time to wake up again.

"Wakato."

Hiroshi turned at his name, and saw that Kajimoto had apparently frozen in the process of drying his hair. He must have been sitting there ever since Hiroshi had started changing.

"Yes, Kajimoto-buchou?" Kajimoto probably had some tennis club-related task he wanted Hiroshi to take care of, or something like that.

"We need to talk." Kajimoto dropped his hair towel and stood, turning to change himself.

Hiroshi turned to his locker, now nervous. Whenever one of his parents said 'we need to talk', that meant he was in big trouble, even bigger trouble than usual. He tried to think of all the things he could have done that day to upset Kajimoto. Were his girls too much of a distraction for the club? Was he being kicked off the team because he was too showy? But Kajimoto was a pretty easygoing guy most of the time, so Hiroshi didn't think that was the reason. But then, while Kajimoto was easygoing most of the time, he also took the tennis club and his duty as captain way too seriously. Or worse yet... what if Kajimoto realized that Hiroshi liked to sneak glances at him? Hiroshi almost dropped the brush he was holding at the thought of it. That would be too awkward.

Still, there was nothing he could do but worry about it until Kajimoto actually saw fit to tell him, so he went through the motions of changing and getting packed up. When he was done Kajimoto was waiting for him, and they walked out of the locker room together.

"Wakato," Kajimoto finally started, and Hiroshi held his breath, "I think my father is having an affair."

Hiroshi almost went 'huh?', but that would have been uncouth, so he didn't. He wasn't close to Kajimoto, despite his infatuation with the other boy. They spoke little even at tennis practice, and in class Kajimoto sat five rows in front of him and barely even ever looked at him. Why Kajimoto would tell him something so private was a mystery.

"I'm sorry," Hiroshi replied, putting a hand on Kajimoto's shoulder to comfort him. It was odd, but he certainly didn't mind Kajimoto confiding in him.

"I think he's having an affair with your father."

"Huh?" Hiroshi couldn't stop himself this time. Then he started laughing. "That's just silly. Our dads are married. To women. They had us, after all."

"I hope you're right," Kajimoto said, but he still looked dejected.

"Of course I'm right." Hiroshi patted Kajimoto's shoulder like it was a small dog.

"But..." Kajimoto grabbed Hiroshi's wrist and moved it off of him. "I saw them, at the book store near the school yesterday. They were standing way too close to one another, and I saw your father slip something into my father's pocket."

Hiroshi shrugged. "That store's always crowded, they probably had to stand close. And don't they work in the same office?"

"But later, after dinner, the note fell out of my dad's pocket. It had the name of a hotel written on it, and a room number, and a time."

"It's probably nothing, Kajimoto-buchou. Don't you trust your dad?"

Kajimoto sighed. Hiroshi wished he could make the other boy feel better, but... he really didn't know what else to say.

"Wakato, you should have seen them together. It was just... suspicious." Kajimoto shook his head, as if to clear the images from it. "I'm going to go to the hotel. Will you go with me?"

"What?" It's not that Hiroshi didn't want too spend time with Kajimoto, it was just that he was surprised a lucky opportunity like this would come up.

"You're worried about your father too, right?"

"I... I guess."

"Then will you come with me, on Thursday night?"

It wasn't as though his mother would notice him missing. Even if she did, he'd rather still go with Kajimoto than not. "All right."

On Wednesday night, Hiroshi altered his routine for the next day. School, then practice, then studying, but not as much as usual, then getting ready for going out with Kajimoto, then a short dinner, then more getting ready, then meeting Kajimoto at the train station.

Still, when Thursday came along, 'getting ready' took up more time then he had allotted it. He didn't know why he had so much trouble picking out clothes and a cologne to wear, but he did, and he reached the train station ten minutes late.

Kajimoto sniffed the air around him. "Do you smell something funny?"

"Oh." Hiroshi would have been slightly embarrassed, if that word had existed in his vocabulary. "I sprayed on some cologne."

"You smell nice," Kajimoto replied.

Hiroshi knew Kajimoto was probably just being polite, but it still made him just a little bit happier. They boarded the train and walked out of the destination station just in time to see two familiar figures heading into the hotel.

"Did you see that?" Kajimoto grabbed Hiroshi's arm and pulled them towards the men. "Those were our fathers."

The boys followed the men into the lobby, hiding behind potted plants and columns, before losing them entirely.

"They must have gone up to the room," Kajimoto said. "What should we do now? Should we wait for them?"

Hiroshi scratched his head. "Maybe we can get the room next to theirs."

"I don't think I have enough money."

"It's okay," Hiroshi offered, "I have my card."

"I promise I'll pay you back at school."

"Don't worry about it."

So a few minutes later the two boys found themselves in Room 161, right next to room 160, and Hiroshi was holding a glass next to the wall in an attempt to hear whatever was going on in there.

"I hear a voice..."

Kajimoto leaned forward, wondering why he didn't just grab the other glass from the counter.

"Oh. It's a woman's voice."

Kajimoto sighed. Had he remembered the room number wrong? No, that was impossible... maybe they had changed rooms?

"Oh! Oops, I think 160 is against the other wall, actually." Hiroshi chuckled before moving to the other side of the room.

"Forget it." Kajimoto sighed before falling onto the bed and curling up on his side. "I know we went through all this trouble, but... I have to admit I'm scared."

Scared? Kajimoto? Hiroshi had a hard time reconciling the two.

"If our fathers were having an affair, I don’t know if I could take it. I'm not sure what's worse, the fact that Dad might be cheating on my mother, or the fact that he might be gay."

Hiroshi's heart sank at the way Kajimoto said 'gay'.

"What about you, Wakato? Aren't you afraid for your parents' marriage?"

Hiroshi moved and sat down on the other side of the bed. He didn't know how to explain that his parents weren't in the best shape, and probably would be better off divorced than not. Maybe it would be better than the sporadic screaming matches, with periods of icy indifference towards each other in between. If his father was happier with some one else... well, maybe it was for the best. "What about you? Would it be so bad if your dad were gay?"

Kajimoto sighed. "It's not that I mind... gays. It's just that I don't want my dad to be one. If he were it's like he's been lying to Mom and me for years, and also, it's just... not natural."

Hiroshi wasn't sure how to reply to that, so he focused on counting the number of times he swung his feet back and forth. He counted to thirty-eight before he could feel Kajimoto shift on the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower."

Hiroshi looked up in mild confusion. "Why?"

"Haven't you noticed the time? The trains have all stopped running... we might as well stay here for the night."

"In this room?"

"Where else? It's already paid for, and the bed's big enough for both of us to share. You should take a shower too."

This was bad. Hiroshi knew that it was a mistake, but it wasn't as though he had many other options.

An hour later, Hiroshi found himself lying tensely on one side of the bed, clutching his pillow tightly and wearing nothing but a robe and some underwear. He could hear Kajimoto blow drying his hair in the bathroom, then when that stopped he could clearly hear each of Kajimoto's steps toward the bed. Then the lights went off and he could feel Kajimoto's weight on the bed, could hear the springs creak as he laid down on the mattress.

"You should blow dry your hair, or else you might get sick," Kajimoto commented.

"It's okay," Hiroshi replied, his voice an uncharacteristic whisper. "I always let it dry naturally."

Hiroshi thought he could feel Kajimoto's body heat next to him, though that might have been his imagination, but still he wished he had jerked off at least once during his shower. As it was, he couldn't get to sleep in his condition, and contented himself with listening to Kajimoto's breathing grow slower and slower.

Soon, the hotel-supplied clock on the nightstand flashed two am, and Hiroshi was still awake. He turned around, able to see the contours of Kajimoto's face in the dark. He wondered if Kajimoto had gotten hard in his sleep, like Hiroshi sometimes did, and wondered how often Kajimoto did things like jerk off, if at all. Maybe it was because he was sleepy, or maybe it was because he wasn't terribly smart, but he leaned forward and put a hand on Kajimoto's chest.

"Buchou?" he asked, and getting no response, pressed his lips against Kajimoto's. He kissed Kajimoto several times, each more insistent then the last, and moved his hand to Kajimoto's shoulder before the other boy began to wake up.

"Wakato..." Kajimoto managed to get out in between kisses, "what... you..."

But if it was one thing Hiroshi's fan club had been good for, it was teaching him how to kiss properly, and he soon had Kajimoto kissing him back. He smiled against Kajimoto's lips as he pushed himself closer, sure that he could now definitely feel the other boy's body heat. Kajimoto moaned into his mouth and, bold, Hiroshi reached his hand down through Kajimoto's boxer-briefs to answer the question that yes, Kajimoto had gotten an erection when he was sleeping.

"Wakato, no..." Kajimoto turned his head and reached down to push Hiroshi's hand away, but Hiroshi wasn't going to let all his efforts go to waste. He wrapped his fingers around Kajimoto's erection, firm and tight, and started stroking up and down. Kajimoto was hot in his hand, and long, and perfect. This was one thing his fan club hadn't given him practice on, but he knew what felt good on him, and was pleased when instead of complaining Kajimoto threw his head back and started moaning.

"Buchou," Hiroshi said, leaning forward to kiss and lick at Kajimoto's neck, "me too."

It took a few long moments, but soon he felt fingers ghosting the fabric covering his erection, could feel Kajimoto tease him through the hole there and began to stroke him. It felt so much better than any time he had ever done it to himself, better than any time he had let one of his girls do it, and he only wished he could see it. He wanted to see what Kajimoto looked like down there, wanted to watch Kajimoto bring him to climax, but soon he forgot all about wants and wishes and gave in to just the feeling of Kajimoto's hand pulling harshly on him.

"Kajimoto," Hiroshi whispered into Kajimoto's skin. "Kajimoto, I love you."

Then he felt it, felt himself coming, spurting out onto Kajimoto's hand, and he could feel something hot and wet spurting onto his. It only took a moment and then it was over, and Hiroshi was lost in the best afterglow he had ever felt. As every second went by though, he came more and more to his senses, slowly becoming aware of reality. That's when he felt Kajimoto spring up on the bed, depositing him once more on his side of it.

"Wakato, what did we just do?"

If he didn't know any better, Hiroshi would have thought that Kajimoto sounded a little panicky. "It's okay, buchou. We were just fooling around."

Kajimoto didn't say anything for a really long time, and Hiroshi was afraid he might have gone into shock. Hiroshi was about to poke him when he started speaking again. "We were just fooling around. We're teenagers... we have hormones... we just got carried away... this is okay, right?"

"Umm... yeah."

Kajimoto got off the bed. "I think the best thing we can do is forget all about what just happened here. For now, I'm going to go clean up."

Kajimoto left for the bathroom, and Hiroshi smothered his face in a pillow and screamed.

By the time Monday came around, Hiroshi had gotten pretty bored of pretending nothing had happened, but it's not as if he could do anything about it. In class, Midori came with her skirt shortened three inches, and Hiroshi caught Kajimoto looking over at her at least three times. He decided that Midori would be the next girl added to his fan club, and sighed. To tell the truth, he wasn't feeling very well. He stood up, about to excuse himself, when suddenly everything got really dizzy. The last thing he saw before falling to the ground and blacking out was Kajimoto's concerned face, as every one turned around to see what was going on.

* * *

Takahisa stood outside the door to Wakato's room, a thermos of soup in hand, and knocked.

"Come in," came a familiar voice, and Takahisa turned the door handle.

Inside, Wakato was sitting casually on his bed, already in his pajamas, while a group of girls clustered on the floor laughed at some joke that had just been made.

"Kajimoto-buchou?" Wakato asked, and it occurred to Takahisa that Wakato was surprised to see him there. He shouldn't be, Takahisa thought, as captain it was his duty to be concerned with the welfare of his players. Plus, when Takahisa had mentioned that Wakato was sick at dinner, his father had insisted they bring some soup. Besides, his father had said, he needed to give some papers to Wakato's father. It all sounded too suspicious.

Takahisa smiled and nodded politely to the girls, some of which giggled back at him, and made his way to Wakato's desk, where he placed the thermos of soup next to all the other thermoses. He could hear Wakato shooing the girls out behind him, and when he turned around they were all gone.

"What are you doing here?" Wakato asked, all the while primping on the bed.

"My father needed to drop off something for work, and I came to check up on you. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, it ended up being nothing."

"I'm glad." It was a little odd, being alone with Wakato again, and Takahisa was having a hard time not remembering that thing that had happened between them. "You didn't need to make the girls leave on account of me."

"No, I was about to take a nap any way."

"Oh. In that case, I'll leave you alone."

Takahisa could hear Wakato say something as he left the room, something along the lines of 'no', or 'wait', but it was probably best to leave. It was dangerous, Takahisa reasoned, the two of them alone in a room together, and it didn't help that for a moment he thought Wakato looked cute in his duck-covered pajamas. What was wrong with him lately? Takahisa descended the stairs, only to stop midway. He could see his father engaged in what looked to be a very private conversation with Wakato-san, and he really didn't want to disturb them if it was what he thought it was. He went back up the stairs and into Wakato's room, shocked to find Wakato under his blankets in the obvious act of masturbation, moaning what sounded suspiciously like 'Kajimoto'.

"Wakato! What are you doing?"

"Kajimoto!" Wakato flailed in his bed, then sat up, tugging on the top of his pajama bottoms. "I thought you had left!"

A very familiar photo floated onto the bed.

"Is that... my photo? Were you using my photo to masturbate?"

"This is my room," Wakato pouted, "I can do whatever I want."

And because Wakato was pouting, Takahisa couldn't really find the strength to push the subject any more. Instead, he sat on the side of his bed and cradled his face in his hands. "Wakato. You should stop acting so... gay."

Takahisa waited, but Wakato didn't respond. Not that he could really say anything in reply, Takahisa thought.

"You have so many girls that like you," Takahisa went on, "you shouldn't waste your time with another boy. Think about your life, your future... they'll be ruined if you turn gay. And think about me. I could never forgive myself, if you turned gay because of me."

Takahisa could hear Wakato start snickering behind him.

"Wakato, this is serious." Takahisa turned around to give Wakato what he hoped was a stern look. "Don't treat it as a joke."

"Kajimoto-buchou," Wakato finally said, "secretly, you're very vain, aren't you?"

Kajimoto didn't know what to say to that, but at least Wakato seemed to find it amusing.

"It's okay, buchou, look." Wakato said, reaching under his bed. He pulled out a pile of magazines which, upon closer inspection, had nude women on the covers. Takahisa was relieved that Wakato had at least some kind of interest in girls.

"If you had these," Takahisa wondered, "why were you using my picture?"

Takahisa knew he probably shouldn't be looking at them, but the magazines were right there, and he had never seen women on display like that before. Hesitantly, he reached for one magazine, opening it to reveal a woman touching herself in a manner Takahisa knew he shouldn't be witnessing.

"Buchou, do you like women with big breasts?" Wakato asked.

Takahisa blushed. "Yeah... I guess so."

"Buchou..."

Wakato's voice was closer to him now, and he could feel Wakato's hand above his leg.

"I wish you would look at me, instead of the girls in class, and the girls in those magazines."

"Wakato, what-" But then Takahisa's hand was cupping his erection, and he had to reach down to push it away.

"Look, you're hard."

"You should stop no-"

Whatever it was that Takahisa was going to say, it was cut off by Wakato's lips, and if it was one thing Takahisa had to admit, it was that Wakato was a very good kisser. Losing his grip on reality, Takahisa felt himself being pushed down on the bed, felt Wakato's body on top of him, and before he knew it he was kissing back and pulling Wakato even closer, his hands on the surprisingly soft skin of Wakato's lower back. Then Wakato broke off the kisses, and in his half lucid state Takahisa watched as the other boy crept down his body. He wondered what Wakato was doing, thought maybe he should put an end to this mess now while he still had a chance, but then Wakato was tugging his pants down and he knew exactly what the other boy was planning to do.

Takahisa sat up, planning to put a stop to this before it went to far, but that only gave him as better view as Wakato took his cock in his mouth.

"Oh..." Takahisa could only moan now, watching as Wakato's head bobbed up and down on him, as Wakato's pink lips wrapped around his erection, "oh, God..."

Then Wakato moved off of his penis, leaving it wet and cool in the air, and climbed up on Takahisa's lap.

"Kajimoto."

Takahisa felt Wakato's hand holding his erection in place, saw Wakato lowering himself onto his lap, but it still took him a few moments before he realized what was going on. And then he was pushing into Wakato, or Wakato was pushing onto him, he wasn't sure, but he could feel his cock slowly being enveloped in heat.

He pulled Wakato closer to him, and then he was completely inside the other boy, and it felt so unbelievably good. Then Wakato started riding on him, and that felt even better, and he could hear both of them moaning from somewhere outside of his body.

"Wakato..." Takahisa couldn't stand it. He rolled them over so that Wakato's back was on the bed, and spread the boy's thighs higher and farther apart with his hands. He thrust in as much as he could, each time trying to get deeper inside Wakato's body, before pulling out almost completely. He loved the noises Wakato made, the moans, the involuntary 'ahn's when he thrust deep inside suddenly, and he loved the way the other boy felt around him. Wakato was so tight, so hot, so soft inside, and with each thrust he was getting wetter and wetter with pre-come. No matter how deep in he got, Takahisa thought, it probably wouldn't be deep enough.

"Harder," Wakato moaned, one hand tugging on himself while the other was resting on Kajimoto's back. "Harder, buchou."

Takahisa shivered and pushed Wakato's legs up even higher before he lost it. He pistoned violently in and out of Wakato's ass, pounding the other boy as hard and fast as he could. He could hear Wakato's frantic 'ahn's and 'un's in his ear, then an exclamation of 'I'm coming!' before he felt Wakato's fingernails digging around him, and the boy's ass convulsing around his cock. The sensations sent him off and he started coming in Wakato's ass, still thrusting inside him, and it seemed as though he fucked and came in the boy for a long time before that last spurt of cum shot out and he started to get limp.

"Oh, God," Takahisa said, one last time, before pulling himself out of Wakato. His penis plopped out with a wet sound, and he could see cum start to leak out of Wakato's ass and onto the bed. He flopped onto his back, sure he was about to pass out from the orgasm, unable to resist as Wakato snuggled up to him and he thought about the ramifications of what he had just down.

He had just had sex. With Wakato. He had just come inside of Wakato. He felt embarrassed and guilty and wondered if he should apologize to the other boy. He suddenly realized that Wakato's cum was covering his stomach, and thought that they should probably get cleaned up before their fathers came up.

"Hey," he said, worried that he had been too violent with Wakato, "how do you feel?"

"Mmmm. My ass feels swollen and raw and full of cum. I feel absolutely wonderful."

"How can you just say something like that?"

Wakato shifted his head so that he was looking up at Takahisa, a very content smile on his face. "Because it's true."

Takahisa sighed, and wrapped his arm around Wakato's shoulder. Maybe he should just admit that maybe he wasn't as straight as he thought, and maybe Wakato, to him, wasn't just another boy on the tennis team. Besides, if he was the reason Wakato had turned gay, it was only right that he take responsibility.

A few days later Takahisa found out what was really going on with his father. The closeness with Wakato's dad? The two were working on some top secret presentation together. And the meeting at the hotel? It was actually a meeting, or in other words, a business conference, with several other members of the company. So they never had anything to worry about, after all.


End file.
